Secreto
by ElsyAnimetronik
Summary: Fictober Fictober Touken Ranbu Edition 2018 ALV! Día 6 Tema: Toshiro Romance Después de años, Honebami regresa a Tokyo para retomar sus estudios en el internado "Tamashi No Ken", en donde revive su secreto.


**Hola~**

 **Pues como vio que había ikntober y Kinktober (mamadisimo xD), se me hincharon los ovarios hacer un Fictober para Touken ranbu.** **  
** **La lista está en mi Fanpage de FB por si gustan ir a ver o participar :3** **  
** **y bueno aclaraciones obligatorias.**

 **Los nombres están en orden americano, ósea primero nombre luego apellido.**

 **Ejemplo:**

 **Kashuu Kitomitsu - Orden Japonés.**

 **Kiyomitsu Kashuu - Orden Americano.**

 **La romanización es simple.**

 **Ejemplo:**

 **Touken Danshi -Romanización Normal.**

 **Token Danshi - Romanizacion Simple.**

 **Los personajes (en su mayoría) no me pertenecen a mi si no a DMM y a sus respectivos ilustradores.**

 **¡A leer!**

* * *

 **~Secreto~**

―Escuela "Tamashi No Ken". _¿Cómo vine a dar en este lugar?_

 **~0~**

―Denle la bienvenida a su nuevo compañero. ― Dijo el rector del internado. ―Adelante. ― Invitó al joven de ojos purpuras.

―Mi nombre es, Honebami. ― Dijo en un tono tan apagado, que daba la impresión de que le daba hueva estar ahí.

 **~0~**

Las clases siguieron su curso, y a pesar de que muchos querían interactuar con el nuevo alumno simple y sencillamente no podían, el chico era muy cortante con sus respuestas y demasiado inexpresivo.

―Esta será tu habitación. ― Le señaló una señorita de cabellos rojos.

El chico asintió levemente.

―Bueno, cabe mencionar que…

¡Clack!

¡Clack!

Para cuando se dio cuenta, el joven ya había ingresado a la habitación.

―Bueno. ― Dijo resignada. ―Si tiene algún inconveniente, definitivamente irá a la sala de profesores.

Alzó los hombros y se fue del lugar.

Dentro de la habitación, el albino se acercó a una de las camas.

― _Son dos, eso significa que comparto habitación con alguien._

Con el sigilo de un gato, Honebami se acercó a la otra cama que parecía ser la que ocupaba su "compañero".

― ¡Qué bien sienta una ducha después de la clase de deporte! ―Gritó animado un pelinegro de ojos purpuras, mismo que detuvo su andar al ver que había alguien más en la habitación.

― ¡Namazuo! ― Dijo sorprendido el albino.

― ¿Ah? ― Miró al chico que estaba frente a sus ojos. ― ¡Honebami! ― Gritó feliz y sin demora alguna corrió a…

― _Pero… ¿qué?_

Rápidamente Honebami se separó de Namazuo.

― ¡¿Qué crees que haces?! ― Preguntó cubriendo su boca con sus manos.

―Te di un beso, es lo que solíamos hacer de pequeños, ¿recuerdas? ― Dijo parpadeando un par de veces al ver el "extraño" comportamiento del contrario.

― ¡Ya sé que es un beso! ― Dijo alterado. ―A-a lo que me refiero es, ¿por qué? ― Viró a otro lado, pues sentía la cara arder y que los ojos le escocían.

Namazuo comenzó a acercarse al contrario, haciendo que este se alarmara y retrocediera hasta chocar con su maleta y caer de sentón al suelo. El pelinegro rió al ver aquella escena para después ponerse en cuatro y comenzar a gatear quedando encima del contrario.

― ¡Nam-!

Las palabras fueron cortadas, pues el pelinegro ya había vuelto a sellar sus labios. Pasados unos minutos libero los labios ajenos mirando el rostro colorido de su "compañero".

―Esto está mal. ― Dijo el albino, mientras trataba de respirar con normalidad.

―Somos primos, eso lo sé.

― ¿Entonces…?

―Ambos estamos enamorados del otro. ― Dijo Namazuo volviendo a acercar su rostro al ajeno. ―Nos lo confesamos desde pequeños, y el tiempo no ha cambiado nada.

 **~Flashback~**

―Namazuo… ― Llamó un pequeño de 7 años a su primo de la misma edad.

― ¿Si? ― Peguntó este sintiéndose nervioso.

― ¡Te quiero! ― Dijo el pequeño albino, cerrando fuertemente sus ojos.

Al pelinegro se le tiñeron las mejillas al oír eso. ―Yo-y-yo t-t-también, te~ quiero. ― Dijo con dificultad, pues sus nervios se habían acrecentado.

― ¡¿En serio?! ― Preguntó incrédulo el albino.

El otro asintió con la cabeza, Honebami apretó más sus puñitos y se acercó a Namazuo para darle un tierno beso de piquito. Se sintió más tranquilo al sentir que él otro lo había recibido e inclusive le había respondido con otro.

―Cuando seamos grandes… ¿nos casaremos? ― Preguntó Namazuo.

―Sí. ― Le aseguró él. ―Por ahora, mantendremos lo nuestro como un secreto. ― Dijo entendiendo que eran jóvenes como para pregonarle al mundo que se casarían y aparte eran primos, serian mal vistos.

Pero estaba dispuesto a ir a algún sitio en el cuál pudiesen estar juntos sin tener que dar aclaraciones a otros.

 **~Fin Del Flashback~**

Honebami relajó su expresión. Pese a estárselo negando durante tanto tiempo, sus sentimientos hacía Namazuo no habían cambiado, sino al contrario, se habían acrecentado.

―Será un peligro que estemos en la misma habitación. ― Dijo el albino, acariciando la mejilla del contrario y siendo él, quien ahora diese el beso. ―Aún debemos mantener nuestro secreto. ― Susurró con sus labios a escasos milímetros del contrario.

―Por mi está bien. ― Dijo él, volviendo a unir sus labios con los de Honebami.

* * *

 **Se acabó!**

 **Bueno por si las moscas, en este escrito Hone y Nama son primos es un UA**

 **Espero que les gustara, chiquito pero juguetón digo… tierno.**


End file.
